The story continues
by Repa96
Summary: After their big "Freedom! 90" final, Beca has a weird feeling about Chloe. Chloe on the other hand seems to be clueless about the other girl's emotions. Until a certain thing happens... (I am new here, just trying out. I'm up for constructive criticism but please don't be rude.)
1. Chapter 1

As Beca watched Chloe kissing that guy, she felt something weird. It was something that has never occurred to her before.

"What is wrong with me? Why do I keep staring at them? Why do I feel like this is not right? Am I like... jealous?" The thoughts were running through her head quiet quickly.

In that moment Theo showed up. Beca fell back to Earth with light speed as the strange man spoke up.

"Ha. That's nice." He said with a smile nodding in the direction where Chloe and Chicago stood.

"It is." Said Beca shortly, trying to avoid the conversation.

Theo couldn't help but keep staring at her. He almost leaned in for a kiss when Beca chuckled.

"You know I'm like your boss now? We shouldn't..."

"Yeah, yeah, of course, I didn't..." He stuttered bewilderedly. "I should go." He said as he ran away in disgrace as fast as he could.

* * *

Chloe and Chicago kept smiling and talking for endless time, at least that's how Beca felt sitting on the edge of the stage.

"What is wrong with me? I should be happy. I have an awesome job, I have my friends by my side, who knows what's next?" She mumbled forcing a smile to her face. "Yeah! This is fun, this is exciting, I'm so damn happy!" She was so lost in encouraging herself that she failed to notice the red-head standing behind her.

"You ok, Beca?"

"What? Ah, sure. Hey, Chloe. How long have you been standing there?" She blushed.

"Not long. You come? We brought you a cake, let's celebrate!" She smiled.

"Sure." She said while jumping up from the stage.

* * *

"Thank you so much guys. I really appreciate it. Now let the music speak instead of me. I mixed a song just for you guys. It was inspired by that night we set a hotel room on fire for fun." She said sarcastically.

"Whooo!" That was the only reaction she got from her fellow Bellas as they were already on a high level of alcohol consumption.

Everyone started dancing and harmonizing to the new mix. The music was loud, drinks kept coming, and everyone had a great time.

Chloe danced to Beca. The brunette's heart skipped a beat.

"Hey girl, this is awesome!" Chloe shouted into her ears.

"Yes. Thank you. For everything, Chlo."

"Sure thing. Are you having a good time?"

"Of course." She smiled with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I don't know. Where's Chicago?" She asked harshly.

"Ohm... he's in the army, remember? It's retreat for them."

"Oh, sure. Otherwise he'd be here." She said rolling her eyes.

"Beca what is your problem? What's wrong with him? He's a nice guy. A nice guy finally likes me... Shouldn't you be happy for me?" She cried at the other woman.

"Yeah, sure. Just... Have you ever thought about us?" She asked looking inquiringly into Chloe's eyes.

"What? I'm totally lost. What about us?" She frowned.

"Nothing. I probably drank too much. I'm going to my hotel room. But the party was great, thanks again." Beca rushed away as Chloe stood there confusedly.

"What on Earth is this girl's problem? About us? What she meant like...?" She mumbled when all of a sudden she was cut off by someone.

"Like the two of you... like... you know... would make a good... Bloe?"

"What the hell... Amy?" She jumped as the other woman's sudden presence scared her.

"Oh sorry. I've just heard you two talking. You know Chloe, all I'm saying... you two always had that tension, you know? She seems disappointed about this Chicago guy. I mean... you know... come on! Do I have to say it? She's totally jealous!" The words kept coming from Amy's mouth as she saw the ginger is actually lost about the situation.

"Of me and Chicago? But Theo is all over her. Didn't she notice?"

"Oh come on, Chloe." Cynthia-Rose rolled her eyes at her as she joined the conversation. "She's not jealous of the two of you. Just of you." She stated simply.

"What? Are we talking about Beca's feelings for Chloe?" joined in Emily.

"Oh yeah, she's totally into you." Said Jessica.

"She was staring at you and Chicago all day." Said Ashley.

"Yeah, she was quite creepy." Said Aubrey in disbelief that her best friend managed to have no clue about something so... weird but obvious fact about Beca.

"Ok, guys, stop! What the hell is going on?" She cried at all the Bellas standing around her now. "Beca's not into me... She likes guys." She stated, giving each word an importance.

"Then what's all the tension?" Amy kept pushing.

"What tension?" The ginger shook her head in confusion.

"Yeah, what's with that boob touching earlier?" Asked Cynthia quirking an eyebrow.

"Whaaat?" She asked as her voice kept getting higher. "That was just an... accident." This time even Chloe didn't believe herself.

"Come on Chloe. Just go talk to her. That's all." Said Amy gently, trying to be really convincing that it won't hurt anyone.

"Ok. But just because I'm worried about her. Not because of your nonsense speech. Just for her." She said as she walked away from the chaos that was around her.

* * *

Beca was already in bed. The lights were still on. She couldn't sleep. When she closed her eyes, all she saw was Chloe with Chicago.

"That's not right." She sat up in her bed and kept gazing in front of her. Suddenly someone knocked.

She rushed to the door but didn't open.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Chloe. Can we talk?"

She opened the door.

"Sure, come in." She said with a half-smile. "What's up?" She asked while Chloe made herself comfortable on the couch which faced Beca's bed.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked with a fear in her voice looking at the crumpled blanket, realizing that she didn't even consider the time on her way here.

"No. I tried, but I couldn't." She said as she jumped onto her bed crossing her legs while sitting down.

"Oh." Chloe looked at Beca's PJs. They were nice. A regular T-shirt and a short but they looked really good on her. She kept staring thinking how good she looks. Totally mesmerized. She was only pulled back to Earth when Beca spoke up.

"Chloe? What? Is there something on my shirt?" She asked scanning through her PJs looking for something on it.

"Hm?" Asked the ginger. "Oh no, sorry." She said shaking her head.

"So... Why did you come?"

"Oh yeah. Beca, what's wrong? I know you. You can tell me anything." She said in an encouring tone.

"I...I..." Tears started falling from the brunette's eyes.

Chloe rushed to her. Sitting on the bed she hold her chin.

"Why are you crying, honey?"

She couldn't talk. She looked into those blue eyes, deeply. She felt comfortable. She felt like she's on the right place. Where she should be, where she should always have been. She looked at Chloe's lips. She could hardly resist. She couldn't help but getting closer.

Chloe didn't know what was happening. She kept staring at Beca. She was so hurt. Her eyes were beaming as the tears gathered in them. She wanted to comfort her. She had no idea what she was doing. She just followed Beca's lead and she got closer to her too until their lips touched.

Beca pulled away shyly.

"Chloe I'm..." -Sorry- was what she meant to say but her lips couldn't form the words as Chloe rushed in to kiss her.

It was quick. Just a kiss on the lips.

Beca couldn't say anything. She didn't want to anymore. She just smiled. Chloe smiled back to her.

"You're smiling. Finally!" Chloe giggled.

"You kissed me!"

"Did I?" She asked innocently.

"You did!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, it happens." Chloe shrugged.

"What? Just like that? You just go and kiss people? Like hey, I'm gonna kiss you, total stranger..." Chloe laughed as she leaned in.

"Are you done?" She asked inches away from Beca's lips.

"Yea..." Said Beca as their lips touched.

Chloe kissed her lips gently. Beca kissed back. It wasn't a second anymore. They were kissing. For real. "What the hell?" Thought Beca. "I'm kissing with Chloe! And I'm totally into it."

While in Chloe's head, similar thoughts were going through. "What on earth is happening? Why do I like this? What's happening?"

They couldn't let go. Kissing back and force for minutes.

"Okay, we need to talk." Said Chloe as she suddenly pulled away, breaking their contact and vanishing their perfect bubble into thin air.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? I mean... Do you feel bad? I mean..." Beca kept mumbling.

"No, no. Stop worrying! It feels... nice. I just... I don't know, Beca. What's going on?" She asked jumping from the bed and rushing to the other side of the room looking out the window. She saw the sea making slow waves. The surface reflected back the beams of the Moon. It was beautiful. She took a deep breath. She finally calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Asked Beca. "Look, it's not that big deal. If you just regretted it or anything... Look, we can forget about it. It's not a problem... It never happened. Pff. Gone." She said staring in front of her, not being sure about how to handle the situation.

Chloe turned around slowly, looking at Beca bewilderedly.

"I don't want that..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't... I don't want that." Said Chloe looking at the other girl in confusion.

"Really?" Beca asked without being able to hold back the excitement in her voice.

"Really." She smiled.

Chloe slowly walked back and sat on the bed facing Beca. The other girl couldn't take her eyes of her. She found her so beautiful with her auburn locks falling casually at her shoulders, with her adorable dimples that appeared when she smiled, and her beaming deep blue eyes looking into her soul.

Her admiration was broken off when Chloe spoke up.

"Listen," She grabbed Beca's hand and rested them in her own. "I really don't know what's going on. It's weird... but good weird!" She quickly added as she saw how the other girl's face turned into sadness hearing the words. "I... I think I like you, Beca."

The words were so quiet that Beca thought she only imagined them.

"You do?" She asked tremblingly.

"I do." She smiled seeing how excited the other woman got at this statement. "But," She broke the chain of happiness. "There's still a lot to figure out for me. It's new and I… I just don't know..."

"Hey!" Beca cut off. "It's okay, I get it. It's new for me too. We don't have to rush anything... I mean" She blushed realizing what she's just said, but calmed down right away when she met with Chloe's eyes that somehow made her feel safe. "If you want to, we can figure this out together." She let out a gasp of relief now that she finally put the words tangling in her mind together.

"Sounds good." Said Chloe, finding Beca's fluster really cute. "So how do we start?" She asked all of a sudden, causing the brunette a little surprise.

"I..." Chloe almost saw the clogs turning in Beca's head as she tried to come up with a proper answer.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! Calm down girl. You don't have to solve the world's biggest problem. It's just us. We'll figure it out."

"Us?" Beca grin. "There's an Us?"

"Yeah..." Chloe said quietly with a smile, staring at the other woman's lips. "So..." She continued. "…kissing was kinda fun." She prompted.

"Oh, really?" Asked Beca amazed by the confidence the other girl suddenly had.

"Yeah" She said getting closer. "Shouldn't we continue what we started?" She asked inches away from the other girl.

Beca could feel Chloe's breath on her lips and the heat of her body as she was getting closer and closer to her giving her chills running down her spine. Their lips touched and in that very moment, it was like fireworks started around them and butterflies flew in their stomach.

Beca fell back on her bed. Chloe followed, never tearing apart. Their kiss deepened, their fingers entwined. It was gentle and intimate. No rush.

Nothing else happened on that night. After timeless kisses and hugs, Chloe fell asleep, resting on Beca's chest as she was stroking her auburn locks. Beca could tell the other woman's asleep as the pace of her breathing became even. She pulled her closer and fell into a slumber too.

* * *

The sun started rising and shone through the windows into Beca's hotel room. Beca could feel the sunbeams resting on her eyelids, causing her sleep cycle to finish quickly. She opened her eyes and tried to stretch her muscles, but she stopped in the moment she realized that wouldn't be a smart choice. Chloe was still lying on her side, her head resting on Beca's shoulders. "So it wasn't a dream," She noted happily as she pulled the other woman closer and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Chlo! Wake up."

Chloe rubbed her eyes, but she barely opened them as she looked up to Beca.

"What?" She growled with sleep in her voice.

"Wow. Morning, Sunshine." Beca giggled.

"What time is it?" She asked grumpily.

"I don't know. Probably close to five am."

"Whaat? Let's just go back to sleep then." She said burying her face into Beca's t-shirt and tightening her embrace on the other girl's body.

Beca found it really hard to resist but for some reason she really wanted to see the sunrise with Chloe by her side.

"Oh come on, Chlo. Let's go down to the shore. It must be beautiful."

"Can we go later, please?" She pleaded.

"No, I want to go now. Come on."

Chloe covered her head with the blanket, never changing position.

"Okay. I have no other choice," She threatened. Beca slid her hands under the blanket searching for Chloe's waist and started tickling her in the moment her fingers made contact with her skin.

The other woman jumped up, almost falling out of bed as she wasn't really expecting the assault.

"Noo, please god no." She said laughing, trying to push Beca's hands away.

The brunette on the other hand didn't seem to give up and continued the attack.

"Okay okay, I'm up, you win. I hope you're happy." She said as she reluctantly parted from the other girl and sit up in bed.

"Seeing you smile always makes me happy." She said under her breath only glancing at Chloe in shyness.

Chloe's eyes lit up, finding what she's just been said to adorable and an even bigger smile (if that was possible) appeared on her face.

"Soo... to the beach?" She asked after a few seconds, looking out on the window realizing that the view actually must be beautiful out there.

"Sure. Just let me change." She said sitting up as well, facing the red-head.

"Of course. How about we meet in the lobby? I need to grab some stuff too."

"Sounds good." Smiled Beca.

Chloe jumped up from the bed and she was almost out of the door when she suddenly paused.

Beca was still dazed with sleep a little so it nearly caused her a heart attack when Chloe jumped back in bed in front of her, grabbing her face and giving her a kiss.

"Don't keep me waiting too long," She winked as she pulled away.

"Believe me, I won't." She said as the red-head already disappeared, shutting the door with such dash behind her that the whole corridor trembled for seconds after.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey beautiful. You up early." Said a kind familiar voice to Chloe as she was about to open her hotel room's door.

"Chicago." She said with astonishment in her voice as the soldier's sudden appearance clearly caught her off guard. "Hey."

"Is everything okay? You seem a little surprised." He enquired.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting you here." She stated simply.

"Well... as long as you're here, it's still our obligation to take care of you." He said with a smile. "And... I was really looking forward to seeing you anyway." He continued as he rubbed the back of his neck and tried to avoid eye contact in his embarrassment, only looking up to make sure that the girl was still there as the silence started to grow over him.

"Oh, of course." Said Chloe as she regained consciousness after she got lost in her mind trying to process what the man had just said to her. "I just... I just think we need to talk." She said puckering up her lips.

"Oh, okay. Sure. Talk." He said as it was the most natural thing in the world.

"But not here. Come in." She said opening her door, leading the way into her room.

* * *

Amy managed to stumble through the stairs after spending the whole night out celebrating Beca, not bothering with the fact that Beca herself left the party so early.

"Man. Who invented stairs?!" She asked while she made sure she still had a pulse by placing two fingers on her wrist.

Her attention was quickly distracted though when she heard Chloe's voice on the hallway. When she turned around to face where the voice was coming from she only saw Chloe's back as she disappeared with Chicago to her room.

"Oh god." She said with distress. "I left my phone down!" She shouted with anger.

She turned back, looking at the stairs in disgust. "Okay... Here we go..." She encouraged herself as she started her way downstairs trying to forget that she will have to come upstairs again later.

* * *

Beca was already on the shore, waiting for Chloe. The time passed really fast. The sea started to seem endless as the sunlight enlightened the space around her, leaving only a little from the sunrise as well. The beautiful colors of red and orange disappeared as the yellow sunbeams broke their way through them.

She started to feel a little worried but before all the horrible thoughts would have a chance to run through her mind, she noticed Amy at the clubhouse they were celebrating in last night, throwing every movable objects out of her way.

She walked into the building, slowly approaching the blonde girl, trying to avoid everything that was flying towards her.

"Amy. Hey." She greeted her best friend with genuine happiness in her voice.

"Hey, Beca." Said the other girl without any interest in the brunette. "Have you seen my phone? I left it here somewhere."

"Nope." She answered quickly. "Hey," She continued, trying to grab Amy's attention as she was eager to ask something. "Is there any chance that... I don't know... you've seen Chloe lately?"

"Oh yeah," She said while sliding under the table. "She's in her room with Chicago." She said stretching her arm further to reach something that she hoped would be her beloved phone.

"What?" Beca's voice went really high. "I mean... are you sure?"

"Got it!" Said Amy as she jumped up from the floor and swept the dust off her clothes.

"Hah... it's good that I found it... I have some preeetty rad video on it from last night. It's better if it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." She said with laughter. "Your party was wild girl, wanna see?" She asked pushing the phone into Beca's face, showing a video from herself getting a lap dance from someone who was probably a stripper but technically could be any guest sneaking in from the show last night.

"Amy, please. It's important. You saw Chloe with Chicago?" She asked with a little sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah. Why? What's the matter?"

"Oh... nothing. Thanks. I gotta go." She said rushing out of the club.

* * *

"Look, you're a great guy..."

"Oh boy," Said Chicago, interrupting Chloe. "I know where this is going."

"Please let me finish. I feel like I need to give you a proper explanation."

"Actually, I don't think you do." He shot back.

"Ohm, excuse me?" Chloe frowned.

"I would be lying if I would say that I didn't enjoy this past week with you. I mean, you're amazing. You're beautiful, funny, and your eyes…"

Without saying anything, Chloe quickly looked away. She had no idea how this conversation would turn out but she kept listening even if she wasn't able to look Chicago in the eyes at the moment.

"But I'm very well aware that you're leaving soon, and we live totally different lives. I wouldn't want to stop you in anything." He continued.

"Oh..."

That was the only thing she could say. She kept looking at the floor, trying to come up with an answer. The soldier could tell that something was wrong.

"I have a feeling it wasn't exactly the same thing you wanted to tell me. So, what is it then, Chloe?"

"I mean... you're partly right." She sighed. "On the other hand, I wanted to be completely honest with you and tell you that I like someone else."

She looked up as saying it out loud gave her the courage to make eye contact again.

The similar "Oh" was heard from the man in front her so she decided to take her chance and go on with what she had to say.

"Yeah... Look, I'm sorry but I really like this person. I think I always have, I just didn't admit it to myself. I was too scared, I didn't want to get hurt, but now I know she feels the same and it's the best thing ever." She pleaded for the man's understanding.

"Sorry... She?" Chicago raised his head up.

"Yeah..."

There was silence only for a few seconds but it seemed ages for Chloe. Her heart started racing when Chicago finally spoke up.

"Okay. It's great. Do what you need to do. I really wish you happiness Chloe. You deserve it." He smiled at her.

"You really think so?" Said Chloe in the sweetest tone possible, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted up from her shoulders.

"Of course. Come here." Said Chicago opening his arms to hug her.

"You are truly amazing. I hope you know that." She said resting her head on his shoulders. "I'm lucky to have you."

"I feel the same way about you." He said with a little laughter hugging the girl a little tighter.

"So... do I know her?" He asked once he pulled away.

"Actually, you do." Smiled Chloe.

* * *

Beca was running up on the stairs, thinking she would possibly be faster than the elevator. She was puzzled by Amy's words, she wasn't even sure she said the truth. The only thing she was certain of was that she needed to talk to Chloe.

She wanted to knock on her door but in the moment she raised her hand she heard a man's voice coming through the closed door. She leaned closer to hear better.

"Of course..." Said Chicago's familiar voice.

"Oh, Amy was right." She thought. "But this doesn't mean anything," She shook her head, trying to convince herself that there's nothing to worry about.

"I'm lucky to have you." Said Chloe's sweet tone now, causing Beca to take a step closer to the door, trying to take a look through the keyhole. She wasn't proud of that move but she needed to know what was going on inside, she simply couldn't stop herself.

After what she saw she wished she would have stopped herself.

"I feel the same way about you."

This sentence gave her the final push. She rose up, slowly took a step back from the door and rushed away with tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for every comment and for following my story, guys. You made me smile big time. So I was thinking a lot how to end this story because some of you found my idea pretty obvious, but I decided to go with my original plan anyway. Next time I'll try to be more creative. Hope you still like it though! :)**_

Beca felt like she was drowning. She couldn't understand how a day that started so good can go wrong so badly in a minute. She needed to be away from Chloe. From Chloe from who she never wanted to be apart again an hour ago. She had never cried so much in her life before, she didn't even have a single tear in her eyes during her parents' divorce. She was always tough, not giving any chance to the world to bring her down. But this was different. She let her walls down and it hurt. It hurt so badly. She wouldn't have thought that something so stupid could be so hurtful.

She knew that eventually someone would come and search for her, and knowing that someone would probably be Chloe, she decided to get out from the hotel as soon as she can. She headed for the stairway - people are too lazy to use them anyway - hoping that she could sneak out on the back door, avoiding her fellow Bellas' lovable but too curious nature.

She was already on the first floor when she heard familiar voices. They were complaining about something but Beca couldn't care less now. She opened the entrance to the first floor which led her to the conference room.

"Can you believe that they don't let me use the elevator anymore? I only pushed all of the buttons to test if it works well... and I only did it twice."

"Yes Amy, I heard you the first time, be grateful that they didn't make you pay for the repair." Preached Aubrey to the blonde girl.

"Okay, but these stairs are killing me." She whined.

"Amy, it's just the first floor..." She said when suddenly a door shut near them, leaving only a little sight of a petite, brunette woman running out on it.

"Was that Beca?" Aubrey questioned while quirking an eyebrow as she was surprised by the fact that anyone else would decide to take the stairs by their free will.

"Seemed liked her." Amy said with a shrug.

"Where is she going?" Aubrey continued.

"I have no idea," She said starting her way upstairs. "But we should find out."

"Any other time I would say no, but I have a quite weird feeling about her just running away right now." She said following Amy to the conference room.

Beca had a feeling that she wasn't fast enough and someone could see her so she looked around in the room searching for the closest exit. She noticed a little hill on the other side of the hotel. She was surprised that until now it stayed unmarked but when she realized that she had no time for wondering, she took her chance of being alone there and started her way outside.

"Where is she?" Asked Aubrey in shock when she entered the room and saw no sign of Beca.

"Damn, she's fast." Said Amy with amusement in her voice, looking out on the huge glass windows and pointing to Beca who was already halfway up the hill.

"Should we go after her?" Asked Aubrey not really wanting to do that and hoping Amy would be on her side on that one as well.

"No way." Said the blonde girl with ease. "If she went up, she will come down." She waved a hand as she already started her way out of the room.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Asked Chloe from Chicago.

"Not really... What did you hear?" Asked Chicago confusedly.

"It was like someone was at door." She said looking at the door and shaking her head as she wasn't sure being right about that.

Then, in that very moment, she realized she forgot something... something important... someone important.

"Oh my god!" She burst out. "I was supposed to meet with Beca on the shore." She panicked.

She rushed to the window, opened it and leaned out as far as she could in search for the brunette.

"Jesus, Chloe, calm down!" Panicked Chicago now, running after the girl and holding her by her waist to make sure she won't fall out. "I'm sure she will understand why you're late."

"Yeah... I guess you're right." She said climbing back from the window and actually calming down a little. "But still, I should go find her. It's okay with you, right?" She asked politely but not really taking a 'no' as an answer. It wasn't like the soldier would have wanted to hold her back either.

"Of course." He said with a smile, stepping out of the girl's way.

* * *

"Oh, god. I clearly didn't think this through." Said Beca halfway up the hill which seemed less steep from its bottom.

This still wasn't enough to stop her though, especially when she thought about the reason she decided to go in the first place. The memory of seeing Chloe with someone else gave her fuel and after taking a deep breath she continued walking vigorously towards the top.

When she reached her aim, she smiled to herself. She wanted to compliment herself for not giving up but she quickly became speechless. The view was breath-taking. The green valley in front of her seemed endless. All the different colors from the golden fields to the green meadows were so spectacular to look at that her mind managed to switch off. She sat to the ground and admired the beautiful view. The wind was blowing gently and everything felt calm and nice.

* * *

"Hey guys," Said Chloe bumping into Amy and Aubrey on the hallway. "Have you seen Beca?"

"Yeah, we have seen her." Nodded Amy.

"Ehh, hello? Where?" She rushed Amy as she was getting impatient.

"She probably went on some kind of pilgrimage and climbed up on the hill."

"What hill?" She asked bewilderedly.

"There's a little hill on the other side of the hotel. You can see it from the conference room."

Chloe didn't even wait for the end of the sentence and was already running down the staircase right into the conference room, out on the door and up to the hill.

When she reached the top she put her hands on her knees and bent her head down as she was panting for breath. When she finally looked up she saw Beca sitting on the ground. She started her way towards her but when she wanted to speak up she couldn't get any word out.

"That's beautiful," She said after admiring the view for a few minutes.

"Jesus Christ, Chloe." Said Beca jumping up from the ground. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." She said contritely.

It was silence for a few seconds and Chloe could tell the other girl was mad as she didn't even look at her.

"I was searching for you," She started but she quickly got cut off by Beca.

"It's not my fault you stood me up on the beach." She said a little sharply.

"You didn't even give me a chance to get there." Said Chloe defensively.

"Oh sorry, so one hour isn't enough for you?" Shot back Beca.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. But I had a good reason for being late. And I wanted to tell you that reason. I was pretty excited about it." She said reassuringly.

"Great, well I don't think I need to hear that again."

"Again? What are you talking about?" Chloe frowned.

"I heard you, Chlo. You told Chicago how lucky you are to have him while hugging him. I get it. Yesterday was a mistake. It's okay. Just leave me alone, please."

Chloe shook her head in disbelief.

"First of all, listening to others' conversation without them knowing is not a nice thing to do. Secondly, it's not a nice move to question them either, especially if you only heard a bit of that conversation and clearly misunderstood the whole thing. And finally, that conversation was exactly what I wanted to talk about because it obviously wasn't what you think at all." She burst out.

"Oh, really? Please tell me, what could I possibly miss?" Snapped back Beca.

"Possibly the part where I told him I love someone else?"

"What did you say?"

The sudden change in Beca's tone from deep anger to great surprise caught Chloe off guard. It took her a minute as well to realize what she actually said that caused Beca to change her behavior so quickly.

"Yeah, Beca," She started with a little anger still in her voice. "I was late because I wanted to tell Chicago that I like someone else and that someone is you."

"I heard a word differently at the first time..." She pushed with a smile on her face and taking a few slow steps into Chloe's direction with her hands behind her back and her eyes on the ground.

"Beca Mitchell, don't piss me off even more."

She couldn't help but smile a little too as Beca's facial expression went from 'the world is falling apart' to 'everything is beautiful' real quick.

"I don't think you can be so mad at someone you... love." She smirked, taking the final step, fully closing the gap between her and Chloe.

"Stop it." She whispered.

"Or?" She asked, looking up into Chloe's eyes, putting her hands on her waist and pulling her a little more closer, looking at her lips now.

"Or..." She felt Beca's breath on her lips and the warmth of her body that gave her chills running down her spine. She couldn't say anything but didn't want to anymore. Once their lips touched every problem disappeared and the world stopped moving around them.

"Can I tell you something?" Asked Beca once she pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

"Yes." Said Chloe smiling happily.

"I love you too."

"I was hoping you do. After all this."

They both laughed before pulling in one another for a kiss again.

* * *

"Quick! They're coming." Warned Amy the other Bellas, pushing them into the conference room.

As being way too curious was always one of their main characteristics, they were obviously watching the whole scene unfolding between Beca and Chloe from the bottom of the hill. Despite, they tried to act completely unaware and attacked them with questions once they came down holding hands.

"Hey guys. Oh, you're holding hands. Wow... so what happened? Because we obviously wasn't watching the whole time. What? How dare you say that?"

"Amy... we haven't even said anything," Started Beca, trying to win a little space for themselves. "But considering that you already know everything I guess we can leave," She continued, searching for the closest exit with her eyes.

"Oh come on guys! At least tell us what's up. Are you a couple now?" Amy enquired.

"Are you in love?" Asked Emily with a sweet tone.

"Totally crazy about each other?" Asked Ashley and Jessica.

"Do you admit we were right the whole time?" Asked Cynthia Rose quirking an eyebrow.

"Wow... It's like we're on an interrogation," Said Beca taking a step back but when she looked into Chloe's beautiful soulful eyes she instantly calmed down. "But, I guess you were right guys. I love this girl." She smiled and squeezed Chloe's hand a little.

"And I'm definitely crazy for putting up with her," Said Chloe sarcastically and that sentence managed to make everyone laugh a bit. "But I guess I love her too." She added with a shrug.

"That's so sweet." Gushed Emily.

They would have continued with the questions but Aubrey who remained quiet until now stepped in to save the two girls from any further questioning.

"Okay guys, let's leave them alone. We'll have forever to question them about their relationship." She said, leading the Bellas out of the room.

"Forever." Spoke up Beca, once everyone left the room. "That sounds kinda good to me."

"Well, I guess it would be fine with me too." Messed around Chloe.

Not feeling the need to say anything, Beca only rolled her eyes before pulled her girlfriend in for kiss.


End file.
